Squat type exercises are useful for developing hip, abdominal, anterior and posterior chain strength. Often these exercises are carried out using weight-loaded barbells that are positioned onto a participant's back and shoulders. This loaded is often placed into a squat rack or other similar device. While beneficial for building strength, these traditional types of squat exercises and squat racks do not allow a user to move freely while carrying out exercises. Additionally, many participants are unable to use traditional squatting methods due to back, upper body or other types of injuries or physical limitations. Lastly, traditional squat racks are primarily intended for solo individuals and are not well suited for a team or multi-participant setting.
What is needed, therefore, is a training system that seeks to address each of the issues discussed above.